Broken Story
by Tragicending1091
Summary: Alex was in love with Justin. She had to hide her feelings from everyone because it was forbidden. But what happens when Justin comes home for the weekend, and finds Alex's diary? But what happens when he doesn't feel the same way? How will Alex handle things after?
1. Intro

**Ok so I'm starting a new story! This is a more darker story than what I usually write. This chapter is just an intro of the story, next chapter will be longer. I hope you guys like the chapter! Enjoy!**

When I look at him my heart beats rapidly. He was always there for me no matter what, no matter what I do. He pushed my buttons like nobody could, but I pushed his buttons so I guess we were even. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way, I've even tried to forget. For years of trying, it was still no use. I was deeply in love with him, I couldn't change it.

When he was around me I melt, but I hide it threw my insults. Nobody would ever expect me to fall for him. Everyone knew I was with Mason, but that's all they knew. I used Mason to get my mind off him. I cared about Mason, I really thought I was going to finally get over him. But Mason was obsessive, jealous, and controlling. We had our moments, until someone comes in my life. He turns into this monster that I couldn't control, a monster I couldn't tame. He was like my parents he never had faith in me. After the incident In Italy, I couldn't help but look back on what happened. He didn't even believe me when my evil side was tricking him.

He was a good guy when somebody wasn't in the way, or I haven't done something. Other people called us the perfect couple. But I hid a big part from everybody, I didn't love him like I did Justin. Justin and I fought like cats and dogs, but in the end he always hugged me tight telling me everything was ok. He accepted me for who I really was, and he would never leave my side. He pushed me to be a better person, but never told me to change.

Now he was coming home from Wiztech for the weekend, and I couldn't be more nervous. He was going to be home, with me. I was just praying that he didn't bring Juliet with him. She was nice girl, but I couldn't help but envy her. More than anything I wish it was me that he loved. I couldn't hate her for being with him.

He was forbidden, I couldn't ever have him. No matter how much I prayed that one day he wasn't my brother, he was still always going to be my brother. I was a wizard I could easily change my family. But I started thinking of what would possibly happen if I did that. Other things I wouldn't think twice, but this was Justin. Whenever I had a problem, I always ran to him to fix my mistakes.

I would always love him no matter what happened. Even when he treated me like shit I couldn't help but still love him. He was my knight and shinning armor, but I wasn't the princess in the story. He was always going to love Juliet, not me. It hurts me more than It should, but I couldn't help it I loved him.

I sit in my room just thinking. It hurt me when he was away, but made things easier to get over him. I was never going to be able to escape him. I couldn't before, he would always creep somewhere in my mind. My heart leaped out of my chest when the doorbell rang. He was here.


	2. Chapter 1

My heart started racing as I walked down the spiral staircase. I look toward the doors to see him standing there. I couldn't walk any closer scared I might lose control.

He looks over to me smiling, "Alex." he says walking closer to me.

I felt frozen to the ground when he walked over. He wrapped his arms around me, he was so warm. I took in his scent, smelling the sensation of his cheap cologne that never smelt better. I felt so cold when he let go of me.

"Justin..." I whisper more to myself than him. I look at him full of sorrow, I couldn't be around him knowing I might break. I take a couple of steps back, scared to be close to him any longer.

"I have to go." I say softly walking away from him. I look back at him seeing the confused look on his face. I sigh he could never know how I felt. I open the door slowly, and walked out.

"Love, I was just about to come visit." Mason says walking over to me. I look down not wanting to look at him. He lifts my head forcing me to look at him.

"What's wrong dear?" He says looking in my eyes. My feelings could no longer be held in, I started to cry. Tears fell down my eyes rapidly that I couldn't control it. I wasn't the one to break down like this.

"I'm so sorry Mason." I say choked up from crying.

"Love-." Was all Mason could say before the door opened. Justin was standing there confused, then he looked at me. His confused look quickly turned to anger. He grabbed Mason by the collar, and shoved him to the wall.

"What did you do to her!" He yells tightening his grip on Mason. I stand there shocked, Justin was so mad. It was very rare that Justin yells at anyone.

"I should be asking you that! You're the one who treats her like shit!" Mason yells struggling to get out of his grip. He only tightened his grip on her, and grabbed Mason by the neck squeezing it.

"Justin stop!" I scream taking out my wand, and zapped him. He fell to the ground, not moving. What did I just do! I run over to his side shaking him.

"Justin!" I say panicking as I'm shaking him more rapidly. He opens his eyes, and getting up.

"I'm sorry." He says slowly walking back in the house. I felt guilty when he walked in the house, he was only trying to protect me. I sigh, just like he always did.

"I really don't like your brother. I can't believe you went to his side instead of mine!" He says jealous, giving me a glare. I look over at him shocked that he would even say that!

"He's my brother." I force the words out of my mouth.

"I'm your boyfriend! I should be the one who came first! I'm the only one who actually treats you right! Your family will always favor Justin over you. But with me you don't have to worry about that! But you still went to his side when I was the one he was strangling!" He rants on, making me feel disgusted with him. How could he say something like that. I was no longer thinking about Justin. I was so angry with Mason I couldn't even think.

"I don't give a shit if your my boyfriend or not, that's my family! My family always comes first no matter what! I still respect your family even though they tried to eat me! My family is there for me no matter what! Sure they want me to change, but only because they care! You will never come before my family." I yell angrily. He looks at me shocked, then quickly turned to anger.

"Then I can't be with you!" He yells storming off. I let him go, I didn't want him back. I couldn't go back in the house. So I walked down the spiral stairs to the sub shop. I felt nauseous from all the complication. I ran to the garbage, and threw up. I wipe my mouth with a napkin that was on one of the tables. I pull myself together, and walked out the door. There was no sign of Mason anywhere. I walk toward the park, and noticed a woman with a kitten. She looked like she was going to throw it in the busy road. I run over to her taking the kitten out of her hands.

"You want that kitten then take it! I don't care!" She yells storming away. I look at the kitten, it looked newborn. The kitten was pure black with silky fur. The kitten starts to lightly try to suck on my finger. Must be hungry. I knew I had a money, I just didn't want to spend it on a cat. I hear the cat loudly purring. I smile, maybe I could keep this kitten without letting anybody knowing about it. I knew there was a pet store that was down a couple blocks. I start walking toward the pet store. I wonder how long it's gone without food? I walk faster feeling bad for the kitten. I hated when animals are abused, animals were one of my soft spots.

I get to the pet store, and walked inside. I hold the kitten tight seeing the big dogs here. I see a guy standing there who looked like he worked here.

"Excuse me?" I ask politely. He turns around with a smile on his face.

"What can I help you with cutie?" He asks clearly flirting with me. I feel a little awkward that he called me cutie. I put it past me though, and say.

"I have this kitten that is really hungry. Is there any kind of special milk that you feed newborns?" I ask him. He beckoned me to follow him. We get to the cat isle, and he hands me a big bottle of milk that was made specially for kittens. I smile taking it, and walked to the cashier.

"Is that all ma'am?" The girl asks. I nod my head taking my money out.

"Total is nine dollars." She says. I hand her a ten, and got a dollar in change. I walk out of the pet store, and started toward home.

Once I got home, I hid the kitten in my shirt. I walked up the stairs that led to my apartment. I walked threw the doors. Everyone was gathering around the dinner table. I see Justin sitting there staring at me. I look away bolting to the stairs with no words said to anyone. I go to my room, and locked my door. I take the kitten out of my shirt, and then realized I didn't have a bottle to feed the kitten! I didn't want to go back to the pet store, so I magically made a bottle for the kitten. I pour the milk in the bottle, and took the kitten in my hand. I put the bottle in the kittens mouth. I've never seen a little animal so hungry. I hear a knock on my door that makes me jump.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Justin." I froze, I didn't want him to see the kitten. He would make me get rid of it, when it needed me the most.

"Go away!" I yell back. I hear the door unlock, and he walks in.

"No we need to talk!" He says determined. I'm busted when he saw the kitten eating.

"Alex why do you have a kitten?" I'm caught red-handed, there was no lying about this.

"Because it needs me. It's starving." I defensively say holding the kitten close to me.

"Alex you know I'm allergic to cats!"

"Well you don't live here anymore! Now get out!" I say rudely. I don't want to deal with Justin, when I was just happy a minute a go. I don't need to be upset, I don't want to be upset. I'm tired of everything, I just wanted to be alone.

"No cat or not I'm coming in to talk to you!" He says shutting the door behind him. Was that suppose to stop me from zapping him out of my room?

"I don't want to talk to anybody now!"

"I'm sorry Alex. I'm so sorry for trying to strangle your boyfriend. I-"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore. I don't want to hear it Justin. I just want to be alone, can you do that for me?" I cut him off not letting him finish what he was going to say. He turns around walking out the door. Lightly closing it behind him. It was just a couple more days I can handle it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs. Really means so much to me! :) I hope you like this chapter, even though its really depressing!**

**It takes place after Justin walks out the door in the last chapter. **

I cry cant holding my emotions in any longer. I didn't want to push Justin away, but I had to protect him. He had Juliet... he was happy. He was going to start a family with her, have babies with her. I couldn't be in the way of his happiness. I taunt him, tease him, make his life miserable, why would he want me anyways.

I hated myself, I truly did. How could others love me, when I don't even love myself? I hated that I can't depend on myself to fix my problems. I hated that I was so selfish. I hated the person I was.

I hold a bottle of vodka I hid under the bed, and chug the bottle straight. I didn't want to think no more. I didn't want to feel the pain. I chug more of the vodka feeling the burn go down my throat. I keep chugging till I could no longer handle it. The bottle was now half gone. I look at the ecstasy pill that was sitting there on my nightstand. I had nothing else to lose, I take the pill.

My head started to spin, I couldn't concentrate on anything. It got worse when I stood up. I couldn't even take a step without falling to the ground. I try getting up, but I felt to weak. I could feel my heart beat out of my chest. I felt the urge to throw up, but I don't think I could make it to the bathroom. I lie on the ground feeling my breathing pace gradually slow down, getting slower by the second.

Tears fell down my eyes as I felt myself slowly die. Everyone was asleep, nobody could help me. Maybe I didn't want people to help me, maybe this was for the best. I would finally live in peace from Justin and reality.

I hear a knock at my door. I couldn't speak, my throat burned to bad. Another knock came from my door. I force myself to look up at the door, nobody could see me like this.

"Alex please open the door. I don't care if you don't want to talk I'll use magic to get threw this door." I hear Justin say threw the other end of the door. My eyes go wide as I'm now gasping for air.

"Alex?" Justin asks hearing my loud gasps for air.

"Go...away!" I manage to say through the big breaths I took trying to get air.

"Alex are you ok? Open up this door!" Justin says pounding on my door. When I didn't give him an answer, the pounding started getting louder.

"Alex!" Justin screams desperately. Pain started getting worse as everything in my body started shutting down. A loud crash echoed my ears, I couldn't move to see what the crash was.

"Alex!" Justin cries out running to my side. He held me in his arms tightly as he started shaking me.

"What did you do!" He screams at me. I move my head slowly to look at him. Tears were falling down his face, he looked so weak. My eyes started getting heavy, I don't think I could keep my eyes open any longer.

"Don't you dare do It Alex! Don't you dare close your eyes! Wake up!" He says slapping my face hard. I couldn't feel a thing as I started to drift off more.

"Alex!" Justin screams holding me tightly. Everything became dark I couldn't open my eyes no more.

...

"Alex?" I ask no longer hearing her gasp for air. I look at her face, her eyes were tightly shut. Her skin was as pale as snow. I let go of her and crawled away from her. I curl up in a ball no longer being able to look at her. I cry hiding my face in my knees.

"What on earth is going-." My mom couldn't finish her sentence when she saw Alex lifeless. I take my head out of my knees and looked up at her. Her hands covered her mouth. Tears were falling down her face.

"My baby." She whispers slowly walking over to her. She crouches down next to her, and just sat next to her.

"God you guys are loud." Max says as the others walk in. My eyes burned from the tears that fell down my face.

"Oh my god!" Harper screams running out of the room.

"Wait I feel a pulse! She's still alive!" My mother screams frantically trying to pick Alex up. I walk over to Alex, and checked for a pulse. I could feel the very faint beating. I pick Alex off the ground, she couldn't die on me! I grab my wand and flashed us to the hospital. I run in the emergency room holding Alex tight in my arms.

"Help my sisters dying! Help me! Please!" I scream desperately.

"Sir calm down." The nurse tells me as she checks Alex's pulse. Her eyes go wide and she beckons me to follow her. I lie her on the bed and doctors come rushing in.

"Sir you can't be in here!" A doctor says. There was no way I was going to leave her. I made her a promise to never leave her. I wasn't going to leave her when she was dying!

"I'm her brother!"

"You still can't be in here." He tells me. I was about to pick a fight with him until a stinging pain hit my neck. Then everything went black.

**I would love to know what you guys thought of this chapter! Next chapter I'll update around next week sometime. I hope you guys like the chapter :) **


End file.
